When I Look At You
by yaaz.stewiee.williaams
Summary: Bella was dating a boy named Alexander, when she was 15. Bella's childhood was extremely hard, since she didn't had a mom, Renee & Charlie died when she was a teenager. What would happen when Bella gets pregnant & something horrible happens to Alexander?
1. Memories

Ch. 1 ~Memories

I was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. I was holding Bentley in my arms. Whenever I saw his little gorgeous face my head was full of old memories. He looked a lot like his father, Alexander. He was an exact copy of him, except he was tinnier. I remember when we met. It was almost two years ago. I was sitting on my backyard reading and I had caught him spying on me. He introduced himself and from there we became great friends and then a couple.

I had a rough childhood. First my mom died when I was born, so I really don't know the feeling of having a mom. My dad was the best. He always made me laugh. He never let me be in a sad mood; he always knew how to cheer me up. I sighed. Sadly he was taken away from me a year and a half ago. We were at the mall and some men were trying to kill me. I heard people said it was revenge or something like that; my dad was the chief police officer. One of the men tried to shoot at me, but my dad got in front of me. He received the shot in his heart, so he died immediately. Since then my stepmom, Rachel, blamed me for his death. She made my life impossible and sometimes hit me. I couldn't run away because she was always watching what I was doing. She almost came to the point of killing me. One of the reasons why she didn't was because my dad left his money to me. My life was extremely unhappy until I met him, Alexander.

After several months of friendship we started dating. He did know my stepmom and I didn't like each to other, but he didn't try to mention anything so I wouldn't get sad. Even after I was almost raped my stepmom continued to treat me as hell. I say almost because luckily Alexander hit the guy and called the cops. After that I was going to therapy several months. Alexander was always with me and tried to help me get over that. It was very difficult but thanks to him I did got over it.

After a year of dating him I found out I was pregnant. We told my stepmom and she went nuts. She tried to hit me, but Alexander stopped her. Alexander parents also didn't like me so he decided to rent an apartment with his savings. He was working and going to school in order to survive and live in the apartment; I simply went to school since I was pregnant and I couldn't work.

When I was six months pregnant Alexander decided to take me to a restaurant to have dinner. I was confused. When we got there it was decorated in a very romantic way; that night Alexander proposed to me. I was in shock. I simply couldn't believe it. That same day Bentley kicked and I immediately told Alexander. We agreed to marry a month after Bentley was born, which would've been in July.

Finally my water broke; unfortunately Alexander wasn't there, he was working. I called the ambulance and then Alexander's work. I got to the hospital and went into labor. While I was giving birth I realized Alexander wasn't here yet. That was both my best and worst day ever. It was my best because Bentley was born, but it was my worst because that day Alexander died in a car accident.

Since then I immediately had to get a job. Luckily I got one in a daycare. It was great because they helped me a lot. My daily routine was I dropped Bentley at the daycare before school, I went to school, and then I would go back to work at the daycare. After that we would go home, put Bentley in his little crib, and I did my homework.

Now I'm a junior in high school, and more mature than girls my age. Bentley was almost two years old. I just need one more week of school and vacations were here, meaning I could be more time with my little angel.

The bus was finally here. I got Bentley tight on my arms and went to the bus. When we got home Bentley was deep in sleep. I put him in his crib and I changed to my pajamas. Luckily I had studied earlier and now I didn't need to worry about that.

This last week of school went pretty fast. At school I basically talked with no one but I was okay with it. Some people stared at me, since they knew pretty much my entire life, while they're some people who treated me "normal", which actually helped me feel better. Other people asked about how Bentley was and how cute he was.

I guess people think I'm the most depressed person ever, but actually I'm not. The only reason why I smile and wake up every day is for little Bentley. He needs me and I'll always be there for my little gorgeous angel.

-Hey! Thanks for reading. (:

I already wrote the next chapter. I just need to type in on my computer. I will do that as soon as I get at least 3-5 reviews. Please tell your friends about this story. I really want to know what you guys think of it.

Again THANKS FOR READING :D I really appreciate it.

~yaaz!*


	2. Bad Memory Becomes Reality

Ch.2 ~Bad memory becomes reality

Today it was Saturday, which meant today I didn't need to work. I spent some time with Bentley. I played with him and sang him several songs.

"Bentley come here." I told him. He was crawling towards my direction. He still couldn't walk or talk.

"Bentley wanna go buy some new clothes? Yes? Then come here my little angel."

I decided to carry him and got my purse. I closed the door and headed towards the bus stop. While we were waiting for the bus I heard Bentley mumble. I smiled at him; he was trying to talk but couldn't. That's when I heard him say "Mommy." At that moment I was the happiest person. I hugged him and kissed his forehead.

The bus was finally here. When I got to the mall I decided to buy his clothes fast, since it was getting late and I didn't want to lose the bus. I paid the clothes and ran to the bus station. Unfortunately I was late. The mall was far from home, but there was another bus station a few blocks away. Maybe if I hurry up I could make it.

I started to walk really fast. I was halfway there when a man appeared. He looked like he was around his twenties. I continued walking, but the guy started following me and he started calling me "babe", which tremendously grossed me out. I started panicking. So I decided to go the woods and try to make the guy get lost, but it didn't work that way. I got lost. Bentley started crying. I tried to calm him down, but I couldn't. The man appeared again. He smiled at me and walked towards me. He touched my cheek.

"What do you want?" I told him as coldly as I could.

"Calm down sugar, it's only me." He said. Ewwwww.

He started coming closer to me. I held Bentley tight in my arms. He started kissing me and I tried to push him away but I couldn't. he had one hand in my neck and the other in my waist. Bentley was still crying. The guy got mad and threw Bentley to the floor. Bentley screamed in agony that made my heart break into pieces.

"What are you doing! Leave him alone!" I screamed with my eyes full of tears.

He looked furiously at me. Next thing I know I'm on the floor bleeding. The man starts taking my clothes off. I started screaming and he starts hitting me. I was in shock. This was what exactly happened to me few years ago. Except last time Alexander saved me, now I'm alone. I kept on screaming and kicking. I was in panic and couldn't stop crying. That's when I heard a shot.

**-heey(: **

**i know this chapter is supeer short & i'm really srry :/**

**i'm also very srry for the cliffie but i had to do it :P**

**hahahah(:**

**anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter :B**

**thanks for reading c:**

**~yaaz!***


	3. Angel

Ch.3 Angel

After I heard the shot I only remember seeing something that looked like an angel, then I went unconscious.

When I woke up I was in extreme pain. I could barely move my body. Everything was really silent. I just heard some whispers and a beeping machine. I'm guessing I'm at the hospital. I tried to calm down, but then I remembered the last time I saw Bentley he was almost dead. I opened my eyes and tried to get up, but I couldn't.

I saw a guy that seemed around my age in front of me. For some reason he seemed familiar. He was so pale and cute that reminded me of an angel. Angel. Angel. That's it. He probably was the one that I saw before I went unconscious. I just looked at him. He smiled at me, but I could see in his eyes he was in pain. I looked at myself and I saw my arms full of bruises and one of my legs was broken. Great. I sighed. I tried to talk but I couldn't. The guy seemed to notice and said "Don't try talking. You're still not able to talk. The doctor, my father, said that maybe in the next few days you could probably talk again. Oh you're also are going to be staying here for around 3 days." He smiled and sat in a chair next to me. I smiled back, but I couldn't hide the discomfort I felt.

He gave me a little white board and a dry erase marker so I could talk with him. I tried to write and I was glad I could. I then wrote on the white board

_Who are you? And how come you're here? Not trying to be rude or anything. _I showed to him and smiled shyly at him.

He smiled back and said "Sorry for not presenting myself." He chuckled. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm actually one of your classmates." He laughed at my shocked expression. "And yesterday I heard you crying and ..extremely hurt so I brought you and your baby as soon as possible."

_What happened to the guy? Where's Bentley!_

"My sister Alice immediately called the police when she heard the screaming. The police arrived very fast and they shot him. You don't need to worry about it anymore. While Bentley, he was seriously injured." He frowned. Oh please tell me he's alright.

That's when came inside. "It's glad seeing you are awake Isabella."

_Bella._

Edward and chuckled. "Well Bella so far everything is going alright. If you are wondering why you can't talk it's because the disrespectful young man strangled you which affected your vocal cords. There's a chance you won't be able to talk anymore. Your leg will heal in about a month or so." He didn't mention the bruises which was obvious why they were there. Still I was shocked. What if I couldn't talk anymore? Bentley would be affected greatly. I sighed.

_Where's Bentley?_ If he died my life is over. and Edward just kept looking at each other.

_Just tell me. Please!_

"Well Bella. Bentley was almost dead when he got here to the hospital. Thankfully he's still alive. But his in intensive care. So far everything is going okay, but he at least needs to stay here for a month."

I sighed. I was glad he was okay. But I was still worried for him. I just hope everything goes okay and I hope the month passes very fast.

_Thank You. For everything you've done. Seriously I don't know what my life would be without Bentley. And Edward thank you for bringing me here. Please also thank your sister. I really don't know what I would have done without your family's help. _I wrote honestly. Then the tears came. I started crying and I was so embarrassed. I just covered my face and kept on crying. I felt some arms around me. I looked at the person and it was Edward.

"Bella try to calm down. Don't worry about anything. Everything will be alright. Just try to calm down. If you don't you're going to cause another panic attack which would affect your health greatly." said. I heard something beeping and it was 's phone. "I'm very sorry but I have to go with another patient. Edward please take care of her." said and then left.

I looked at Edward and he just smiled at me. I kept on crying and couldn't stop. Edward sat on my bed and held me in his arms. He kept on telling me everything was alright and not to worry about Bentley. He said he was going to be okay and soon in my arms. I smiled at the thought of it; my little angel in my arms safe and happy, but what if I couldn't talk anymore? Before I knew it I was asleep.

The next day when I woke up I was alone. I sighed. I was used to being alone so I really didn't mind. When I looked at my right there was a small note. It said the following:

"Bella, I had to leave for a while. Please try to keep safe and calm. I promise I'll be there as soon as possible. If you're hungry just press the red button and a nurse will bring you your breakfast. I hope your okay. By the way you talk in your sleep. –Edward"

I smiled. Whoa wait! Did he just say I talk in my sleep! Damn. I feel so embarrassed now. I sighed. I then realized I was hungry so I pressed the button. The nurse came immediately and brought my breakfast in a tray.

"Good Morning." She said with a smile.

I just smiled back at her. She put the tray in front of me and she left. I didn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating. Before I knew it the food was gone. When I was about to call the nurse, Edward came in. He had something in his hand and he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and gave him a suspicious look. He chuckled.

"Good Morning, Bella." I still had my suspicious look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What have I done?" I gave him the same look. I pointed to his hand, which was behind his back.

He laughed. "Okay okay. You catched me." He sat next to me and said, "I left to talk with my family on how you are doing and my mother and sister sent you this roses. Alice said you would love them." He chuckled.

I looked at the roses and they were gorgeous. I guess Alice was right, I did love these roses. I smiled. "They are gorgeous. Thanks." Edward was surprised at my voice. I have to admit so was I? "Oh my gosh! I got my voice back!" I had a huge grin on my face. Edward came to hug me and I hugged him back. I got to admit Edward's becoming a great friend.

He sat next to me and we kept on talking all day. I remembered about the letter and I decided to ask him about the talking in my sleep thing.

"Edward can I ask you something about the letter?"

"About the talking in your sleep thing?" he chuckled. I blushed.  
>"I'll take that as a yes." He said. "Well you said something Bentley and Alexander. Then you started kind of sobbing. Then you said something about an angel and then you said my name." he smiled. I blushed even more. I just smiled, but sighed at the thought of Alexander. I missed him and a lot.<p>

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"Nothing." I said with a fake smile.

"You're a very bad liar you know." He smiled.

I sighed. "Well Alexander, the one I talked about in my dream, was my fiancé. We were dating for around a year and several months. We were going to get married a month after Bentley was born. But the day Bentley was born he was taken away from me. He died in a car accident. Since that day on I have the compromise ring and the little locket he gave me in our anniversary."

Ï showed the locket and ring to him. The locket said "You are the only exception" and inside it had a picture of us, and I added a picture of Bentley. [Here's the locket if you want to see it .net/store/show/9H8ZJ] I sighed and tried to keep the tears from falling. "He pretty much is the reason why I still am here. I had a pretty rough childhood as you may probably know and he helped me get through it. After his dead Bentley is my reason to live. He is like an exact copy of him. And that's pretty much it."

Edward hugged me and told me he was very sorry. I told him it was alright. He sat back down and I hadn't realized I was crying until Edward took the tears away with his thumb.

**Well you guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter(:**

**Please tell me what you think of it :B**

**Thanks for reading c:**

**~yaaz!***


	4. Bye bye hospital, Hello surprises

Ch.4 Bye bye hospital, hello surprises.

The following days were pretty much the same. Edward and me kept on talking about our childhood and things we liked. I learned a lot of stuff of him. I also realized we used to have at least every class together.

After two weeks of being in the hospital I was finally able to get out. Edward told me Bentley was doing better, which made me really happy. Today Dr. Carlisle was going to make sure everything was alright. Edward said he had a surprise for me, which really had me a little bit nervous.

"Good Morning Bella how are you feeling?" said Dr. Carlisle. Edward was just behind him with a huge smile.

"Great." I said with a big smile. Dr. Carlisle looked at some papers and was frowning. Uh oh. I hope nothing is wrong. I gave a worried look to Edward and he simply mouthed "Don't worry" and smiled. I smiled back and waited patiently. After several minutes Dr. Carlisle finally said something.

"Well Bella it seems like you can now leave the hospital. Just be careful and in case you feel dizzy take some of these tablets. I'll see you in a week so we can check on your broken leg." He said handing them to me. I simply nodded and smiled at them.

Edward brought a wheelchair and helped me get on it. I had a cast on my broken leg, but Edward had insisted I needed a wheelchair. I honestly didn't know where he was taking me, but I decided to simply be quiet. Several people waved at me and I waved back. I guess they heard what happened and they were trying to be nice. Before I knew it I was in front of a silver Volvo. I looked at Edward.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"I'm going to take you to my house. My mom and sister wanted to meet you." I guess this is the surprise.

"Uh, don't get me wrong, but why would they like to meet me? What if they don't like me? Besides I really wanted to see Bentley."

"Well my dad and me have told them about you. They said that you seemed like a very nice person. Don't worry I'll know they'll love you, but if you don't want to go I understand." He said with a sad look. "Bentley's alright. He's sleeping. If you want we can come visit later."

"Okay, we'll come later, and okay let's go meet your family." I said, hoping I wouldn't regret.

I tried to stand up from the wheel chair and get into the car, but Edward didn't let me. He carried me and put me in the car. I groaned, but he just laughed. He knew I didn't like to be carried. On our way to his house I kept looking outside. Suddenly I realized we were heading out of town.

"Edward where are you going!"

"To my house. Don't worry I'm not kidnapping you or anything like that." He chuckled.

I tried to laugh but I couldn't. When I was younger I was almost kidnapped. Thankfully my dad got home in time. I simply stared outside again.

Edward noticed my look. "I'm sorry I didn't know ab-"

"Don't worry." I cut him off.

He stopped the car and I realized we were already outside of his house. I opened and the door and I was planning on walking.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked.

"Standing up? You know the wheel chair is not necessary. Your dad said I could walk." He still had a frown in his face.

"Edward, don't worry. I'll be okay." I said and got out of the car.

He sighed. "Okay."

We were walking and then I realized there were a lot of stairs. Before I could keep on walking Edward was caring me.

"Edward! Stop! I can walk!" I started kicking and punching him, but he only laughed. When he reached the door he put me back on my feet. I playfully punched him and he laughed. We went inside and I have to admit his house was gorgeous.

"Wow. Your house is gorgeous."

"Thank You." said a voice I didn't know.

I turned around and I saw a short girl around my age and an older woman. I'm guessing they're Edward's sister and mom. I smile shyly at them.

"Um, Bella this is Alice and Esme."

"Nice to meet you." I said to them. They smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to me you Bella." Esme said and smiled.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you!" Alice came and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. She really seemed like a really good friend.

"Well Bella, I'm sorry but Alice and me have to leave. It was nice meeting you." Esme said. They both left and I looked at Edward confused.

"They are going shopping." He said with a smile.

"Oh. So what you're not going to show me your house?" I said with a smile.

"Of course I am." He said with a crooked smile.

We kept on walking and he showed me every room. He also explained to me that he had another brother named Emmett, which had recently graduated. He showed me his sister, brother, and parents room, their living room, their kitchen, and lastly his room. When I went inside I was shocked. His room was incredible. He had a huge collection of cd's and his room was very open, just like the rest of the house. You could see everything that was outside, which was amazing.

I looked at him and said "Your room is amazing. You know that?" he chuckled.

I headed towards his music and pushed the play button. A familiar song started playing.

"I love this song." I smiled at him. It was Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron Wine.

"So do I" he said and held my hand.

I looked at him surprised. What was he planning on doing? He pushed me closer to him and carried me. He put my feet above of his.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm helping you dance." He said with a crooked smile.

"Edward, I can't dance. You should put me down, I'm probably just hurting your feet." I told him trying to get away.

"Bella you're not that heavy and yes you can. See? You are dancing." I felt so embarrassed and I hid my face in his chest.

He chuckled and lifted my face. I looked at him and his green eyes were looking right at me. He started coming closer and I knew what he wanted to do. I immediately pushed him back and I fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." I stand up and walked down stairs.

"Bella! Wait I'm sorry!" I kept on walking but he got my arm. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I feel very stupid right now." He looked at me embarrassed.

"Its alright. Don't worry. Could you please take me to the hospital? I really need to see Bentley." I said.

"Sure." I started walking. "Uh, Bella if you don't mind I can carry you. It will be easier." He said with a small smile.

I sighed and agreed. He carried me all the way to the car without complaining. Either I didn't weight too much or he was really strong, or maybe both. Edward started driving towards the hospital and there was an awkward silence. I wanted to start a conversation, but I didn't know what to say.

When we got there we headed towards where Bentley was. When I got to the room where he was I saw him and he looked very peaceful. I was glad he was alright. I got closer to him and played with his hand.

"You know he does got your huge brown eyes." He whispered.

"Yeah that's true." I said with a smile.

"Do you know how much time is he going to be here?"

"No, why?"

"Because his birthday is next week, and I would love for him to be home rather than here." I said honestly and looked at him.

After several minutes we decided to leave. I told Edward if he could take me to my apartment and he agreed. I gave him the directions and we immediately got there. I sighed.

"Well thanks a lot for everything." I said with a smile.

"I can take you tomorrow to see Bentley, of course if you would like." He said with a crooked smile.

"Yes! That will be great." I said with a huge grin.

""Well see you tomorrow. Get enough rest and be careful." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I got out of his car and went inside my apartment. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head touched the pillow. Before falling asleep I just hoped Bentley will get better soon.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it P:**

**Please review this & tell your friends about this story c:**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**P.S. Is this chapter too short, long, or is it alright?(:**

**~yaaz!***


End file.
